Taking Back My Life
by journey maker
Summary: Joey comes back to Domino after being gone for years, he's now ready to take back his life even if it means fighting with the one he loves. rated for language, violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

It has been three years since Joey disappeared. No one knew what happened to him or where to begin to look.

Seto had argued with Joey about something stupid and Joey ran off and just seemed to vanish off Domino, never to be heard from again, that is until today.

It was a dark and dismal day, it has been raining for the last two days and it seemed that it wouldn't stop. A hooded figure walks down the street of Domino heading for the Game Shop.

As this figure walked into the door of the Game Shop, Yami went on alert, he pushed Yugi behind him, and he said, "Whom ever you are show yourself or find yourself in the shadows." Yami's forehead began to glow and then he heard, "It's me, Yami it's me."

Both Yami and Yugi did a double take when the person took off the hood and there stood someone that they thought had been dead, it was Joey.

Yugi ran to him and threw his arms around Joey and through his tears he said, "We thought you were dead." Then he doubled up his fist and hit Joey in the stomach.

Joey yelled, "I deserved that."

Yami then said, "Where in the name of Ra have you been?"

Joey closed his eyes and he said, "That's a very long story." He walked over to look at some of the cards on the wall.

From behind him he heard, "We don't have anywhere to go, so please tell us what's happened."

They all went into the other room and as they sat down Joey said, "Three years ago, Seto and I had a horrible argument and because of something's he said, I ran off and left Domino."

Yami stood up and asked, "What did he say to you?"

Joey then said, "That doesn't matter now, I've decided that if I were to get my life back I'd have to ignore what some stuck up son-of-a-bitch said to me, so I came home."

Yugi wanted to go beat the hell out of Seto, and Yami knew it and he said, "Yugi just stay there, this is between Seto and Joey, it doesn't concern either of us."

Joey looked at Yugi and he said, "Yami's right, I have to face these demons if I'm ever going to have any kind of life, so tomorrow I'm going to the Manor and speak to Seto."

Yugi went over to his friend and he said, "Can I let the others know that you're back?"

Yami then said, "Maybe we'd better wait until after Joey talks to Kaiba, then if he wants we can tell the others."

Joey then said, "Yami's right, I don't want Kaiba to know that I'm back, I want it to be a surprise and I promise that he'll be good and surprised."

Yugi then said, "Alright, but you're staying here until tomorrow, so let's call for some pizza and we'll eat supper and then you need to get some sleep before you face Seto."

They all ate pizza, talked most of the night away and then Joey yawned, and Yami laughed and said, "Looks like someone is tired, so we'd better all get some sleep."

Yugi showed Joey to the guest room and after Joey closed the door, Yugi went back downstairs and as he sat down next to Yami he said, "How do we make sure that Kaiba doesn't hurt Joey?"

Yami smiled down at him and he said, "From the way Joey's built I don't think that you have to worry about that, hell he's been working out. I'd be more worried about Kaiba if I were you."

The next morning after they had breakfast, Joey said, "I'm on my way to see Kaiba, I'll be back before dinner, by the way, what's for dinner?"

Yugi and Yami both laughed and then Yugi said, "How about if I cook one of grandpa's favorite recipe's."

Joey laughed and then he said, "On second thought, why don't we just call and have something delivered."

Yami laughed till he had tears running down his face as he looked at Yugi and he said, "Joey remembers what happened the last time you tried to cook one of grandpa's recipe's, you nearly burnt down the shop."

Joey left the Shop still laughing as he walked towards the Manor and his meeting with Kaiba.

When Joey got to the gates of the Manor, he said, "Tell Kaiba that he has a visitor from his past, he'll want to see me."

The guard related to Seto what the man said, and Seto said, "Let him in."

Seto was in the den and he wondered who it was, this person who thought that he needed to speak to him. Then there was a banging at the front door and when Victor answered it, Joey said, "I'm here to speak to Kaiba."

Victor said, "Follow me." Then he took Joey to the den and he knocked on the door and said, Mr. Kaiba sir, there's someone here to speak to you."

Seto said, "Send him in please."

The door opened and in walked Joey, Seto did not recognize him right away; until Joey spoke and then Seto said, "What the hell, I thought that you ran away, why you are backing?"

Joey walked over to the desk and as he stood there looking down at the man who tried to ruin his life he said, "I'm back to tell you that if you ever try anything ever again I'll make your life a living hell." Then he turned and walked out the door and left.

Joey walked to the park and as he park and sat down on a bench and him as he sat down; he wanted to tear something up. He took a deep breath then he let it out and he looked up at the sky, he knew that he would be hearing from Kaiba soon.

Joey walked back to the Game Shop and he went to the door, knocked and as Yami opened it, Joey said, "It's done, now all I have to do is wait until he contacts me and see what's going to happen."

Yami closed the door and he said, "Until then, you're welcome here. Yugi's upstairs, he's really scared that Kaiba will do something to make you leave again."

Joey nodded and as he climbed him stairs, he knocked on the door and when Yugi said, "Come in." Joey went inside and as he sat down on the floor next to Yugi he said, "Yug, don't worry, I'm through running, I'm here to stay so don't worry so much."

Yugi grabbed hold of Joey and he said, "I was so afraid that you were dead, you didn't call or write."

Joey smiled at him and he said, "Well never again, I'm through leaving my home. There isn't anything that Kaiba can do or say that will make me leave here again."

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

After Joey left the Manor, Seto was furious, what in the world made him come back, after I told him to get the hell out of Domino and never come back? He got up and he started pacing around the room.

Mokuba knocked on the door and when Seto yelled, "Stay the hell out!" Mokie knew that something had happened to cause his brother to blow a gasket, so he went to find out what it was.

Mokie went to find Roland and he asked him, "Why is Seto so angry?"

Roland was standing with his back to the kitchen door when Mokie came in and asked him about Seto, Roland turned around and he said, "I think that you had better go talk to your brother."

Mokuba stood there and then he said, "I've already been yelled at so please tell me what's wrong."

Roland then said, "Joseph Wheeler came to see him today."

Mokuba then said, "It's about time he did, Seto's gotten such a big head thinking he can order people around, no wonder he's so mad." Then he turned and walked away. Then he went up to his room.

Roland knew that for a long time everyone's life would be hell until Seto settled down, only when would that be?"

Seto opened the den door, he walked to the kitchen, and when he found Roland there he said, "Get the car ready, I need to Kaiba Corp."

Roland stood there and then he said, "Who do you think you're talking to, I'm not one of your employees to order around. If you want the damn car ready you know how to do it yourself, and I'd advice you to leave Joseph Wheeler alone."

Seto was livid, he stormed out of the kitchen, and as he went out of the door he slammed it shut, he went to the garage, got into his Beamer, and went to Kaiba Corp.

When he got there, he walked to the elevator and went directly to his Office. He sat behind his desk, trying to figure out why Joey was really back. Did he finally get a spinal cord, or was he just trying to get me to take him back? Well that's never going to happen, I don't need anyone like him in my life.

Later that evening as Joey, Yugi and Yami were watching television; Yugi asked Joey, "When are you going to let the others know that you're home?"

Joey said, "I guess tomorrow would be a good time, can you please call Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik and I'll call Tea, and Tristan." Yami then asked, "What about Mai, aren't you going to let her know that you're back?"

Joey sighed and then he said, "Mai has a life of her own; she doesn't need to be bothered by someone like me." Then he got up and walked to his room leaving both Yugi and Yami wondering what he meant by that.

When Seto left Kaiba Corp., it was after one the next morning and as he parked his car in the garage, he walked up the steps to the front door and as he unlocked it and went inside, he stood there and then he quietly closed it and went upstairs to his room.

Mokuba was still awake when Seto came home and he was wondering what his brother was up to. Mokuba opened his bedroom door and he went to his brother's bedroom and knocked on the door. Seto opened it and said, "What do you want Mokuba, its real late and I need to get some sleep."

Mokie the said, "Can we talk tomorrow?"

Seto asked, "What about?"

Mokuba carefully chose his words as he said, "About this morning and why you were yelling when I knocked on the den door."

Seto closed his eyes and he said, "I'm sorry, it's been a really hectic day and I've had a lot on my mind."

Mokuba decided to leave it alone and then he said, "I'd still like to talk about it tomorrow."

Seto sighed and he said, "Alright, we'll talk in the morning." Then he closed his bedroom door and Mokie went back, crawled into bed, and went to sleep.

Early the next morning Yugi called Ryou and told him, "Joey's back."

Ryou got all excited, Bakura looked at him, and he said, "What's going on?"

Ryou whispered, "Yugi just said that Joey's back."

Bakura let out a whistle and said, "Boy, I bet that didn't set very well with Kaiba."

After Yugi called Ryou he called Malik and told him, "Joey's back, he came home last night."

Malik was nearly as excited Ryou. Marik watched him jump around the room, and he said, "Malik is there something wrong with you?"

Malik whispered, "Yugi just said that Joey's back."

Marik did the same thing Bakura did; he let out a whistle and said, "I wonder how Kaiba's taking the news."

After Yugi talked to both Ryou and Malik he couldn't help it, he called Tea and when he told her, she let out a squeal that scared the hell out of Tristan who fell off his chair and hit the floor.

"Woman, what's wrong with you?" He asked her.

Tea then said, "Yugi called and said, that Joey's home."

Tristan couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he said, "Can you say that again, I thought that I heard you say that Joey's back."

Tea went over, kissed him, and said, "That's exactly what I said. We have to get over to the Game Shop; he's staying there with Yugi and Yami."

When Mokuba got to the kitchen, Seto was still drinking his coffee and reading the paper and when Mokuba sat down, Seto looked at him and he said, "What's so important that you had to talk to me?"

Roland came in then and he sat down. Mokuba then said, "I heard that Joey's back, did he come to see you?"

Seto tensed and he said, "That's none of your business if he did or not, leave it alone."

Roland spoke up then and he said, "There's no need to take that tone with your brother, he's only asking you a question."

Seto sighed and then he said, "I'm sorry for the way I sounded, but this really doesn't concern you, so please stay out of it."

Mokuba then said, "It does concern me, you're my brother and Joey's my friend and when he left I never knew why, but now I think that you had something to do with it."

Seto stood up, he looked directly at Mokie, and he said, "I'll only say this once, stay out of it. This is between Joey and me, no one else." Then he left and went to Kaiba Corp."

Mokuba looked at Roland and he said, "Why do I have the feeling that he's going to try to do something that is going to get someone hurt?"

Roland thought that too. He then said, "All we can do is hope that your brother won't do anything stupid and that maybe he and Joey can be friends again."

The door of the Game Shop opened and when Yugi went to see who it was, he found the "gang" there and Tea said, "Can we talk to Joey?"

Joey came out to see what was going on and when he saw all of them he smiled and said, "I guess you all heard that I'm back."

Ryou went over to Joey and he said, "It's good to have you home where you belong." Then he gave Joey a hug. That's when Malik, Tea and Tristan did the same thing. Bakura and Marik went over by Yami and Bakura said, "Does Kaiba know?"

Yami nodded he head and then Marik said, "We'd better be ready for things to start happening around there."

Joey turned around when he heard what Marik said, and he said, "I would rather leave then have anyone get hurt, but Seto has to realize that Domino isn't his to rule, I'm home to stay."

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Joey said, "I would rather leave then have anyone get hurt, but Seto has to realize that Domino isn't his to rule, I'm home to stay." Then he walked back inside the living room and sat down.

Yugi looked at Yami and he said, "We have to find out what Kaiba did to Joey."

Yami nodded that he agreed and he walked into the living room and stood there looking at Joey and he said, "We need to talk, let's go outside."

As they walked outside, the others went into the living room and sat down, Bakura looked at Marik, and he whispered, "I hope that Yami can find out what's going on."

As Joey and Yami walked outside, Joey turned to him and said, "Alright, what do we have to talk about?"

Yami said, "I want to know exactly what happened between you and Kaiba, Yugi is really concerned about the statement that you just made."

Joey went over to the fence and he stood there, then he said, "When Seto and I first started going together, I was so happy, but then little by little things started changing and about two months into our relationship Seto told me, "I want you to leave the Manor, I can no longer be seen with someone like you."

I got so angry that I yelled, "What in the hell do you me someone like me, you didn't have any trouble making love to someone like me, what's changed your thinking?"

Seto walked over to the window and he said, "I couldn't ever live up to his standard and he couldn't be seen out with a no one like me, so he said it again, I want you out of here and I mean right now."

I went upstairs, packed the things that I brought with me, and I walked out the door. It was about a week later, when I received a registered letter from Kaiba and it said, "If you ever let anyone know that we have been together I will make your life a living hell, so why don't you just get the hell out of Domino."

Yami couldn't believe what an asshole Kaiba was to tell Joey that he was a no one and that he couldn't be seen with someone who didn't live up to what he thought was his standards. Then he said, "What you need to do is be really careful, because Kaiba isn't thinking straight. Yugi and the others are really worried about you and if you'll tell them they'll all be behind you."

Joey turned around, he looked at Yami, and he said, "I'm afraid to tell them, it'll only make things worse, I don't want any of them to get hurt or in Bakura, Marik or your case, I don't any of you to do anything to Kaiba. I need to settle this by myself."

Yami knew that what he was saying especially about him, Bakura or Marik is true, so he said, "Alright, I promise that no one will do anything to Kaiba, but you do need to tell Yugi and the others that you're going to be alright."

Joey then walked over to Yami and he said, "We'd better get back inside, I'll tell Yugi and the others that I'm alright."

So they walked back inside and when the entered the living room, Joey said, "I'm alright, I guess let this whole thing with Seto get me all upset. Now can we get something to eat?"

They all laughed and then Tea said, "Why don't we go to the Burger Barn and get some burgers, fries and a double chocolate shake."

So as they walked out of the Game Shop, Yugi locked it, they got into Bakura's and Marik's cars, and they all went to the Burger Barn.

Back at the Manor:

Mokuba was determined to try to make things between his brother and Joey better, but he didn't know where to start. He called the Game Shop, but when there wasn't any answer, he called Yugi's cell phone and when Yugi answered, Mokuba said, "Yugi is Joey with you, I need to talk to him."

Yugi told Mokuba, "Yes he is, but we're going to get something to eat. I'll let him call when we get back to the shop, give me your cell phone number and if he wants he can call you back."

After Mokie gave Yugi his cell phone number, he hung up and he sat on his bed wondering what he was going to do next. Then he got off the bed, walked down the stairs, and went to the kitchen where he found Roland and he said, "Do you know when Seto's going to be home?"

Roland smiled at him and he said, "Probably not till well after your bedtime, why?"

Mokuba swallowed and told a lie to Roland, "I just wanted to know, I need to give him something for school."

Roland nodded that he understood then as Mokie was leaving the kitchen Roland said, "Be careful not to get caught doing what you're thinking about doing."

Mokuba smiled back at Roland and went upstairs to his room to wait, hoping that Joey would call him back.

At Kaiba Corp.:

Seto sat behind his desk, working on something that he hope would help him get Wheeler out of his life forever. As he typed, he stopped and looked out the window, then he started typing again, and then he smiled. He had finally found something that just might help.

When he finished, he copied the papers and as he re-read them, he smiled and then he looked at the clock and he saw that it was after two in the morning and he turned off his laptop, the computer and left his Office.

When he got home, Seto walked up the stairs to his room, and as he sat on the bed looking at the papers he smiled and thought to himself, "This is just what I need; now maybe Wheeler will leave Domino and never come back."

He went over to his dresser and put the papers in the secret place and then he closed the drawer and went to the bed to get some sleep, because tomorrow he had a big surprise for Wheeler.

At the Burger Barn:

When they were done eating, Tea said, "Joey, have you heard from Duke, we don't know where he is."

Joey shook his head no and then he said, "I lost track with him a long time ago."

Then as everyone started leaving, Yugi told Joey, "Mokuba called my cell phone, he wants you to call him as soon as possible."

Joey looked at his watch and he said, "I'll call him tomorrow, it's to late to call tonight."

So when Yami, Yugi and Joey got back to the Game Shop, Joey went upstairs to the room he was using and got ready for bed.

Downstairs, Yugi looked at Yami and he asked, "Did Joey tell you anything?"

Yami couldn't lie to him so he said, "Yes he did, but I promised that I wouldn't say anything. Joey needs to settle this by himself. When he's ready he'll say something, but until then please don't ask him any questions."

Yugi nodded that he understand, and then they walked upstairs and went to their room.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Make doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

The next morning when Seto got up, went to the dresser and got the papers, and put them in his valise and left to go to Kaiba Corp…

When he got there he took out the papers and dialed the number that was listed and when the person answered the phone he used a phony name and said, "My name is Jason Miller, and I'm a close friend of Joey's, I was wondering if you know where he is?"

The woman on the other end of the phone said, "Mr. Miller I don't know any Joey."

Seto was getting agitated and he said, "Please it's really important that I find him, an old friend of ours is dying and I need to let him know."

The woman said again, "Sir, I don't know any Joey. Please don't call here again."

Seto slammed the phone down on the cradle, got up, and stormed around his Office and then he went back and looked at the papers again. "There's got to be something here that I can use against Wheeler." He thought to himself.

At the Motou's:

Joey's phone rang and when he answered it, he heard Jillian's voice and she said, "Someone called here asking about you."

Joey excused himself and walked outside and he said, "Did he tell you who he was?"

Jillian said, "He said his name was Jason Miller and that one of your friends were dying and he had to get hold of you."

Joey thanked her for calling, and asked her about Joshua."

Jillian chuckled and she said, "He's getting better, he's able to walk without his crutches and he's talking more. I will never be able to thank you for what you've did for us."

Joey had tears in his eyes and he said, "Right now I can't get back there, but when I can I'm coming home to see both of you."

Jillian wiped tears from her eyes and she said, "Be careful and we'll be waiting until you come home, and Joe we love you."

Joey smiled and said, "I love you both too, and tell Joshua to keep up the good work and that I'm so proud of him. I have to go now, but I'll call in a few days."

When Joey walked back into the room, Yugi could see that he was upset and he walked over and said, "Listen I know that you can't tell me what happened, but if you need anything please promise that you won't hesitate to ask for help."

Joey smiled down at his friend and he said, "You'll be the first one I ask if I need help, and Yug thanks for not asking a lot of questions."

The bell rang and Yugi went to see whom it was and there stood Kaiba and Yugi said, "What do you want?"

Seto said, "I have to talk to Wheeler, now."

Yami came into the Shop and when he saw Kaiba standing there he said, "You're not welcome here, get out before I throw you out."

Joey came to see whom Yugi was talking to and when he saw Seto and Yami arguing, he said, "Yami, it's alright."

He then turned to Seto and he said, "What do you want?"

Seto said, "We have to talk."

They left the Shop and as they got into the limo, Yugi said, "Yami, I'm really worried about what's going to happen."

Yami then said, "I'll call Bakura and ask him to get hold of Marik and have them try to find out where they went."

As they rode in the limo, Joey knew without a doubt that it was Seto who called Jillian and it made him angry. Joey said, "What is on your mind?"

Seto opened his valise, he handed Joey some papers, and he said, "Who is this woman and why is your name on her son's birth certificate?"

Joey looked at the papers and then he looked over a Seto and he said, "That's none of you goddamn business and if you ever call and bother her again, I'll make your life a living hell."

Seto laughed and said, "What do you think you can do to me?"

Joey chuckled and then he said, "You'd be surprised, so if you don't what to find out, stay the hell out of my life and the lives of the people that are my friends, not stop this damn limo and let me out."

Seto told the driver, "Stop at the next corner, Wheeler is getting out."

Joey opened the door to get out and Seto said, "If you ever threaten my life again, I'll destroy you and anyone who tries to stop me."

Joey got out and as he stood on the sidewalk, he looked back into the limo and told Seto, "We'll see." Then he closed the door and walked off.

The limo drove off and Joey started walking back towards the Game Shop when he ran into Bakura and Marik. Joey laughed and said, "Who sent you to find me?"

Bakura said, "I think that we need to have a little talk."

Joey looked at them and he knew better then to cross either one of them so he said, "Alright, what do you want to know."

They walked to the edge of the park and Marik said, "Why is Kaiba so angry that you've came back to Domino?"

Joey laughed and then he said, "Well he decided that I wasn't good enough to be seen with, so he told me that it was over and to get the hell out of Domino before he did something, so I left."

Bakura then said, "So the great ice prick thinks that he's better then anyone, what's new. Why were you in the limo just now, what's going on?"

Joey turned around and he said, "He found out something about two people who mean the world to me and he's trying to use it against me. I can't let that happen and I told him so."

"Bet that made him madder then a wet hen, what did he say?" Marik asked.

"Listen, right now I'm not ready to tell anyone about my past, so can we let it go please." Joey asked.

Bakura looked at Marik and then he said, "Alright, but just for now. If things get to much we want you to let us know and well we'll take care of Kaiba and no one will ever know what happened to him."

Joey faced them and he said, "If either of you even try to do anything to him, I'll make damn sure that both of you suffer like you've never suffered before, so leave him alone."

Bakura started laughing but the look of Joey's face stopped him and he said, "Alright, we won't do anything to him, but be careful he's a very determined man and he can be dangerous."

Joey started walking and then he stopped, turned around and said, "You haven't seen dangerous yet." Then he started walking again.

Marik looked at Bakura and he said, "He's changed. I wouldn't want to make him mad."

Bakura nodded that he agreed and then he said, "We have to get back and let Yami know what we found out." They started walking behind Joey.

At Kaiba Corp.:

When Seto got back to his Office, he got out the papers and tried to find an address on this mysterious woman, but he didn't find any and that made him furious.

How could he find out where she lived? Then it came to him, find someone who could trace the phone number and find out the address that way, so he called a man by the name of Cyber and told him what he needed.

"Cyber told him, "It'll cost you."

Seto told him, "I don't care, money's no object. Can you do it or not?"

Cyber laughed and said, "When do you need the information?"

Seto said, "Yesterday."

Cyber then said, "I'll call you back and let you know what I found out." Then the phone went dead and Seto sat there looking out the window and he thought, "Soon Wheeler, soon I'll have everything I need to take you down."

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

When Joey got to the Game Shop he was so angry that he wanted to slam his fist into something, as he opened the door, there stood Yami and he said, "Outside now!"

"Joey, I don't know what the hell is going on, but what I do know is that you will not come in here with that chip on your shoulder, so either you tell me what the hell is going on, or don't come in at all." Yami told him.

Joey did exactly what he wanted to do, he walked over to a tree and hit it with his fist and yelled, "It's not fair, that no good son-of-a-bitch can think that he can ruin not only my life but the lives of two people that I care about, well he'd better watch out."

Then he turned around and looked at Yami and he said, "Alright, I'll tell only you but you've got to promise not to let another soul know. When I left here I went to Tokyo where I met this sweet lady, and she had her little son with her.

Her son was hurt by his no good father who knocked down a flight of stairs and his legs were broken, then the bastard went after the mother, but the Police got there and arrested him for child abuse.

This lady's life was turned upside down after that, no one would help her so I offered to help her and her son. At first, she thought that I wanted something from her, but when I told her that I wasn't like that, she finally agreed to let me help.

I found a nice two-bedroom apartment, and I helped her move her and her son's things and we started living together. One day she got word that her husband had died in jail, she asked me to do her a favor and when I asked what it was, she said, "I want your name on my son's birth certificate."

When I asked her why her husband's name wasn't on it, she told me that he wasn't her son's father, that she had been raped and gotten pregnant and when her husband found out, well he tried everything he could to make her lose the baby.

It wasn't until his parents found out that she was going to have a baby did things turn around; it seemed that his parents wanted an heir, so he started acting different. After she had the baby, and he was about three, her husband's parents found out that he wasn't their grandchild and well they told her husband that they no longer wanted him as their son. Well you know the rest, and so I told this lovely lady that I'd put my name on the birth certificate.

Well somehow, Kaiba found out and he called her, and gave her a false name and asked if she knew where I was. She denied that she knew me, now he has the papers, and birth certificate and he told me if I didn't leave Domino he'd make her and my life a living hell. I told him that if he didn't leave her alone that I'm do the same to him.

I don't know what the hell he's up to, but somehow I've got to get her and her son out of that place and somewhere where that bastard can't find them and I don't know anyplace like that."

Yami hadn't felt this much anger in years, he finally calmed down and then he said, "If I can find someplace where they will be safe, will you that be alright with you?"

Joey didn't know what to say, he then held out his hand for Yami to shake and when he did, Joey said, "I'd accept any help that I can get, Jillian and Joshua mean the world to me and I can't let Kaiba get near them."

They walked back into the Game Shop and Yami said, "Go in there and talk to Yugi, let him know that you're alright. I've got to call someone and get some help for your lady and her son."

Joey started towards the living room, when he realized what Yami had just said, "Your lady and her son." He smiled and thought to himself, I guess he's right, I do care for her and I even think that sometimes were are married and that Joshua is my son.

Yugi looked up from the book he was reading and when he saw Joey standing there, he said, "I'm glad that you're back, is everything alright?"

Joey smiled at him and again lied and said, "Yug, everything is fine, you have nothing to worry about."

Yami went to talk to someone who he trusted enough to ask for help. When he got to the Ishtar residence, Odeon answered the door and Yami said, "I need help."

Odeon let him in and they went to the kitchen where Odeon said, "What can I do for you?"

Yami sat down and he said, "I can't say a lot, but I need help finding a safe house for someone that Joey Wheeler loves. Kaiba is trying to find a way to drive Joey out of Domino and he found out about someone and Joey's afraid that he'll try to do something to his person."

Odeon then said, "Whatever you need, just ask. I know of a place that this person will be safe and Kaiba will never be able to find them, just tell Joseph to call me and I'll tell him where the place is."

Yami thanked him and then he said, "I have a feeling that this is far from over. Kaiba hasn't been known to take no for an answer and well Joey has changed and he'll be able to take care of himself." Then he shook hands with Odeon and went back to the Game Shop to talk to Joey.

At Kaiba Corp.:

Seto was getting agitated, Cyber still hadn't called and he was about to go stir crazy. Just then, the phone rang; it was Cyber, "I got an address."

Seto said, "Give it to me."

Cyber said, "Not until I know the money is in my account, and if you think that you can double cross me, think again."

Seto wanted to kill this man, he growled and said, "I'll have my bank wire your account with the money, then I'll expect your call giving me the address, and it had better be the right one, or you'll be sorry." Seto slammed down the phone and then he called the Bank Manager and told him, "Wire ten thousand dollars to this account."

The Manager did what Seto said and asked no questions. It was about two hours later when he got the call from Cyber who said, "This is the address." Seto thanked him then hung up the phone. Then Seto said, "Now Joey, I have all I need to make you leave Domino forever."

When Yami got back to the Game Shop, he asked to talk to Joey, they went outside and Yami said, "Call Odeon, he has a place for your lady friend and her son to go to, and Joey, Kaiba will never find them. If you need help, let me know."

Joey thanked him and he called Odeon and when Odeon told him where to have his friend go to, Joey thanked him then he hung up and called Jillian.

Joey told her, "I'm coming to help move you and Joshua, the man who called is the one who made my life hell and he's trying to find someway to break me, and if anything happens to either you or Joshua, it'll kill me."

Jillian told Joey, "I'll have things packed and we'll be waiting for you, Joey please be careful."

Joey went back inside and told Yugi and Yami, "I have to leave for a few days, a friend of mine needs help. I'll be back in a week."

Yugi went over, gave Joey a hug, and said, "Be careful."

Joey smiled down at him and he said, "I will, and Yug thanks for being the best friend I ever had."

Yami walked him out and Joey said, "I'm going to need some help, please call Bakura and Marik and ask them if they'll help me. Have them meet me at the edge of town in one hour; we'll have to move quickly to get there before Seto does."

Yami said, "I will and Joey be careful." He gave Joey a hug and then he took off in the direction that led to the edge of town.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

When Joey got to the edge of town, Bakura and Marik were waiting for him. As he walked over to where they were, he said, "I really need your help, but I can't tell you the reason, is this going to be an issue whether you help me or not?"

Marik looked at Bakura and he said, "Where do we have to go?"

Joey couldn't be more proud to have them as his friends. He then said, "Tokyo, I have to get to the old apartment that I have."

Bakura then said, "The fastest way to get there is by using shadow magic, is that alright with you?"

Joey had heard that it could be very scary, but he said, "I'll do anything to get there, so let's get going."

Both Bakura and Marik started chanting and then before he knew it, they were outside his old apartment and Joey shook his head and said, "I never want to do that again." Marik and Bakura both chuckled. Joey knocked three times then they heard the door opening.

When Jillian opened the door and saw Joey standing there, she threw herself into his arms and she whispered, "I'm so glad that you're alright, I was so worried."

She looked around and when she saw both Bakura and Marik standing there, she didn't know what to say. Joey said, "Jillian, this is Bakura and Marik, their two of my friends who came here to help."

Jillian smiled and held out her hand and said, "If you're Joey's friends, then I'll count you as my friends too." As they both shook her hand, they watched Joey walk into the apartment and heard a small child exciting say, "Joey, you've come back."

Jillian told Bakura and Marik, "That's my son, his name is Joshua."

They watched as Joey gently pick up the small boy off the floor and he hugged and kissed him, then he turned and looked at Jillian and said, "We've got to hurry and get your things and get out of here."

Jillian led the way into the bedroom where she had packed up as much as she could and Marik picked up the bags and then Bakura said, "What about the rest of these things?"

Joey told him, "We can't take everything, so when we get to where we're going, I'll buy them what they need."

Jillian smiled at Joey and Marik and Bakura could have sworn that something happened between them. Marik whispered, "I think that Wheeler has fallen in love with her."

Bakura nodded that he agreed and he said, "Hell if I weren't gay, I'd could fall for her too."

So then, Joey said, "We've got to hurry." So as all of them left the apartment and went down the street to where Joey had his car stored.

He got the car going and as they all got into the car and he drove off, men that Kaiba had hired to go find the woman and her son got there.

The men stormed into the apartment and when they didn't find anyone, but they could tell that the woman and her son had been there, but someone had gotten there before they arrived and got her and the boy out.

Jeff called Seto and said, "Sir, they aren't here, someone got here before we did, and got her and the boy out."

Seto wanted to throw the damn phone into the wall. He then said, "Well start searching and find out who got to them and where they are now, that's what I'm paying you for."

Jeff told his men, look around the area and ask the neighbors and see if anyone saw anything that could help us find the woman and her son."

As the men went from door to door questioning the neighbors, no one saw anything. The men all came back to the apartment and they told Jeff, "No one saw anything or they're not talking."

Jeff didn't want to call and tell his boss, but he knew that if he didn't he'd probably pay with his life, so he called Seto again, "Sir, none of the neighbors saw or heard anything and we can't find anything that will help us find out who got her and her son out."

Seto yelled, "That damn woman didn't just vanish off the face of the world, there has to be someone who saw something. Find that person and get them to talk one way or the other, and Jeff, don't come back until you have an answer for me!"

Joey drove for what seemed like hours, Joshua was getting hungry, and Jillian asked Joey, "Can we stop and get something to eat, Josh needs something to eat."

Joey smiled at her in the rearview mirror, he saw a small burger place, he pulled into the parking lot, and they all got out and walked into the place.

As they sat down a woman came over and asked, "Have all of you decided what you want?"

Joshua smiled at her and he said, "Me want burger, fries and shake." She smiled at him and Bakura said, "I'll have what he's having." They all decided to have what Josh was having. The woman laughed as she went to give the cook their order.

Jillian looked at Joey and he smiled at her and said, "It'll be another four hours before we get to where the house is." She hugged him and then she looked at Bakura and Marik and she said, "God bless you both for helping Joey, it was so nice of both of you."

Joshua moved over next to Bakura, he looked up at the man, and he said, "You nice, me like you." Bakura hadn't ever had to deal with a small child before. He looked down at Joshua and he said, "I like you too."

Joey looked at Marik and they both chuckled and Bakura looked at them as if to say, be careful or I might send you both to the shadows. This caused Marik to burst out laughing and Jillian asked Joey, "What's so funny?"

Joey smiled at her and said, "It's just that Bakura usually isn't that friendly with people."

She looked at Bakura and she said, "If Joshua likes you then I do too." This actually made Bakura feel good inside.

After they were done eating, Joey said, "We'd better get going, I'd like to get there before it gets to dark." So they all got back into the car and Joey drove off towards the house where Jillian and Joshua would be staying until he could deal with Seto.

It was around six that evening when Joey pulled up in front of the house that Odeon said that Jillian and Joshua could use, and there stood Odeon, who was smiling which was something that he very rarely ever did.

They got out, Joey walked over to Jillian, and he said, "This is Odeon, and he's the owner of this house and he's going to let you and Joshua live here."

Jillian took hold of Joshua's hand and they walked over to Odeon and as she looked up at him she held out her hand and as he shook it, she said, "I want to thank you for allowing me and my son live here."

Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, which took him by surprise and as he looked down at Joshua, he said, "You're very welcome."

Odeon handed her the keys and as she took them, Joey walked over and he said, "I want to thank you again for doing this." Odeon smiled at him and he said, "Just keep you're lady and her son safe, that's all that matters." Then he walked over and helped Bakura and Marik take her things into the house.

Jeff finally found one person who said, "I saw three men go into Jillian's apartment, but I never saw them leave."

He gave Jeff a description of what the men looked like and as they left the man standing there, Jeff called Seto and said, "Sir, it was Wheeler and two other men, they were the ones who got her and the kid out."

Seto's hand nearly crushed the phone as he listened to what Jeff was saying, and then he said, "Alright, get back here." Then the phone went dead and Jeff told his men, "Let's go home."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

After they got Jillian and Joshua settled, Odeon suggested, "Why don't Marik and I go get something for dinner?"

Joey thanked him and after they left, Jillian asked to speak to Joey alone. "Can you please tell me why this man is trying to find out where I am?"

As they went outside, Joshua was showing Bakura his new Hot Wheels Cars and he asked Bakura, "Want to play cars with me?" What could he do, so he said, "Alright."

Joey motioned that they go outside and then he said, "To make a long story short, this man and I use to be together and then one day he decided that I wasn't good enough for him and he threw me out. He then told me that if I didn't leave Domino that he'd do something to one of my friends, so I left.

I was afraid of him, but then I guess I grew up and found out that I'm as good as the next guy and that's when I met you and Josh, you showed such bravery that it made me realize that I needed to go home and face my demons. Well that's when it all blew up and now this man is out to make my life a living hell, but I've got news for him, I won't back down not even to him."

Jillian went over to Joey and she put her arms around him and she kissed him, I mean she really kissed him, and all of a sudden he started getting feelings for her and it scared the hell out of him.

Joey stepped back and he looked at her and he said, "Lady you're lethal, did you know that." She laughed and then she said, "What are you going to do next?"

That's when Odeon and Marik got back and Joey said, "Why don't you go help them dish up what they brought back, I have to make a phone call, I'll be right in." She smiled at him and then she walked back into the house.

Joey called Yami and said, "We got there before any of Seto's goons did and she and her son are safe. We'll probably stay here tonight then we'll be coming home. I've got something to say to Mr. Kaiba."

Yami then told him, "Mokuba called here again and he told Yugi, that his brother was acting really strange, and that he's afraid that he's about to loose it."

Joey then said, "After I get off the phone, I'm going to call the Manor and talk to Roland, I'm going to ask him to get Mokie the hell out of Domino, because there is about to be a war between me and Seto."

Yami then said, "Joey, please be careful, you know that Seto has a lot of men working for him, I don't want anything to happen to you and I bet neither does Jillian or Joshua."

Joey then said, "I know how many men Seto has working for him, but what he doesn't know is that I have a few men who are willing to help me if I ask." Then he hung up the phone, called the Manor, and talked to Roland.

When Roland answered the phone and he heard, Joey's voice he knew that it wasn't a social call. "Why have you called here?"

Joey then said, "You know why I'm calling. You need to get Mokuba out of Domino before things get bad. Seto's done telling anyone what they can and can't do, and I'm here to stop him."

Roland knew about the trouble between them and he hated the way things were, then he said, "I know that Seto can be a hard headed man, but then so can you, can't you two work this out without anyone getting hurt?"

Joey sighed and then he said, "I love to, but not after what Seto did, you see he's made it really personal when he sent a few of his goons to find out where a good friend of my was, and if I hadn't gotten there first, I'd hate to think what would of happened.

So please get Mokuba away from there before anything else happens, I can't promise what's going to happen, all I know is that someone has to bring him down a peg or two, and I'm just the one to do it. You can tell Seto that I called, and if you do, tell him for me that if he wants to stop and be civil about this then I'm willing to talk to him."

When Joey was done with the phone call, he walked back into the house and they all sat down and had dinner. After they were done eating, Jillian said, "Will all of you please stay the night and then first thing in the morning you can leave."

Odeon said, "That's a good idea and thanks for asking." So as Odeon, Marik and Bakura went to one of the bedrooms, Joey said, "I'll sleep here on the couch."

Joshua went over to him and he said, "Can I sleep here too."

Jillian chuckled as she heard what her son asked and then she said, "Son, there's only room for Joey, where are you going to sleep?"

Joshua thought for a minute and then he said, "Can't Joey sleep in my room?" Joey laughed and he said, "Listen, you go with your mom and get ready for bed, when you're ready I'll come read you a story."

Joshua gave him a huge hug and as the ran to the room that was his, Jillian sat down next to Joey and she said, "There's plenty of room for two on the bed in my room."

Joey chuckled and he said, "I'm going to sleep right here. I don't know if I'm ready to take that next step just yet." Then Joshua came running into the room with his pajamas on and he said, "Here's the book, come on you said that you'd read it to me."

Joey and Jillian both started laughing and Jillian said, "Go on, I'll clean up in here before I go to bed."

When she was through cleaning up, she walked to her room and got ready for bed, then she went to Joshua's room and as she stood in the doorway, she listened to Joey reading to Joshua from his favorite book, "Winnie the Pooh and The Hundred Acre Woods."

She giggled as she listened to Joey trying to make the voices of all the characters and then he stopped reading, Joshua was sound asleep. When Joey walked out of the room, he looked at her and he wanted to go back to her room with her, but he just kissed her cheek, said goodnight and walked back to the living room, lie on the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning, Jillian had made breakfast from the groceries that Odeon had supplied, and after they all had eaten, Joey said, "We have to go, but I'll call and I promise to come back as soon as I can."

Joshua didn't want any of them to leave, but as his mom said, "Josh, they have to get back, but I'm sure that they'll visit when they can and Joey said he was coming back, so tell them good-bye."

Joshua went and gave each of them an hug and kiss and when he got to Joey he whispered, "I love you and so does mommy, so please be careful."

Tears filled Joey's eyes and he said to Joshua, "I love you and your mommy too, and I promise to be real careful and I'll come back to see you both real soon."

Joey stood up and walked over to Jillian and he took her into his arms, kissed, hugged her, and said, "Take care and let me know if you see anyone strange hanging around here." She promised that she would.

Then the four of them went and got into Joey's car and they drove to the airport, because they were taking a plane home, Joey wasn't going to ever let either Bakura or Marik use shadow magic to get him anywhere ever again.

When they got onboard the plane, Joey called Kaiba Corp. and when Seto answered the phone, Joey said, "I'm coming back, we need to talk."

Seto slammed down the phone and as he sat there seething, he said, "I'm be waiting for you Wheeler."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up..What's Seto going to do???


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

When they got to the airport, Odeon said, "We're taking this plane, there will positively be no more shadow magic used!" Joey said, "Thank goodness." This caused both Bakura and Marik to laugh.

As the plane was flying across the sky towards Domino, Joey was deep in thought as to what would happen when he faced Seto. Bakura's snoring caused Odeon to chuckle and that made Joey blink and then he too chuckled when he saw Marik trying to put some peanuts in Bakura's partly open mouth.

Bakura snorted and opened his eyes and he growled and said, "Marik if you try that again, I'll shove that bag up your ass, leave me alone!" The Pilot then said, "Please put your seats in the upright position and buckle you seatbelts, we'll be landing in a few minutes."

When the plane landed and they disembarked, Odeon rented a car and he drove to the Game Shop to let Joey off. Joey said, "Thanks for helping me keep Jillian and Joshua safe, I can never repay what you all did."

Odeon told him, "We were glad to help, just promise to keep your lady and her son safe." Then he put the car in gear and drove off.

Joey walked into the shop and when the bell rang, Yugi came to see who it was and when he saw Joey standing there, he smiled and said, "Yami, Joey's here." Yugi ran over, gave Joey a hug, and asked, "Did you do what you left to do?"

Yami walked into the shop and he chuckled as he saw Yugi hugging Joey and then he said, "Aibou, let Joey go, he can barely breathe."

Joey chuckled and he said, "Yes, I got settled what I set out to do."

Yami nodded that he understood what Joey said, and then he said, "Why don't we let Joey go get cleaned up and then we can go get something to eat."

Joey smiled at both of them and he said, "That sounds great, I'm hungry." Yugi laughed and said, "When aren't you hungry."

Then Joey went upstairs to the room he was using and he took a shower and got changed, then he came back downstairs and they left to go get some burgers.

When they walked into the Burger Barn, they saw Tea and Tristan sitting in a booth and Yugi said, "Hey lets go sit over there with Tea and Tristan."

When they all were seating, Yami said, "Tristan come with me to get out burgers." So after they left, Tea looked at Joey and knew that something wasn't right, and she asked, "Joey are you alright?"

Joey smiled at her and he said, "I'm find, just a little tired that's all." She decided not to press, and she then said, "Have you heard about Kaiba, rumor has it that he's gone a little crazy, something is really bothering him."

Yugi looked at Joey who ignored what Tea had just said, and he closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his face as he thought about Jillian and Joshua in that strange house alone.

When Yami and Tristan got back with their orders, Yami saw the tear, he pretended to stumble, and his hand brushed Joey's face and wiped away the tear. Joey silently thanked him, and that's when Tristan said, "Hey, Tea and I are going to the movies, why don't all of you join us."

Joey thanked him, then he said, "I'm really tired maybe some other time." After the got done eating, Yami said, "Aibou, lets go so that Joey can get some sleep, he's ready to drop right now." So they said their goodbyes, and left.

When they got back to the Game Shop, Yugi asked Joey, "Why are you so sad, I saw the tear even if they didn't."

Yami looked at Joey and then Joey said, "Let's go and sit down, this is going to take awhile to explain."

So Joey told Yugi everything that had happened and how Seto was trying to find Jillian and her son to use against him, and how now he's got to get Seto to listen to reason so that he'll leave her alone.

When Joey was through telling him what was going on, Yugi was so angry that he wanted to go to Kaiba Corp. and tell Kaiba off. Joey looked at Yami and they both hid their smiles.

Yami then said, "Aibou, this is Joey's business and he has to deal with it alone, but if Kaiba tries to use force, that's when Bakura, Marik and I will be there to help."

Joey went to his bedroom, he picked up his cell phone, he called Jillian, and when she heard his voice, she smiled and said, "It's good to hear your voice."

Joey asked her, "How are you and Joshua doing?"

Jillian told him, "Joshua loves his room and thanks for the stuffed animals, he loves them too, then she said, "Joey please be careful when you speak to that man."

Joey smiled and then he said, "Don't worry, I'll be careful and Jillian, please take care of yourself and Joshua and if you need anything let me know."

She closed her eyes and a tear ran down her face, she had fallen in love with Joey and she knew that he might not feel the same about her, but at least they would remain friends and that would be alright with her. She then said, "I have to get some sleep, Joshua gets up early and if I don't get some sleep he'll wear me out."

Joey chuckled and he said, "Alright, I'll let you go, goodnight and Jillian when I see you again I want to talk to you about something." Then he hung up the phone and went to bed.

Joey had fallen in love with her and it scared the hell out of him, was it really love or just the fact that she and Joshua relied on him, he didn't know but maybe after they talked, he might figure it out.

The next morning before he went downstairs to get something to eat, Joey called the Manor and asked to speak to Seto.

Seto answered the phone and he said, "What do you want?"

Joey then said, "We have to talk, I'll meet you at the park in three hours, if you don't show the I'll know that your scared to face me." Then he hung up the phone and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

When Joey got to the kitchen, Yugi was fixing pancakes and Yami was drinking some coffee, when Yami saw Joey he said, "Yugi's fixing breakfast, why don't you sit down and enjoy some of his best pancakes."

Joey sat down and then he said, "It smells great." Yugi smiled and then he said, "Thank you."

Yugi placed a plate of pancakes, some scrambled eggs and some toast on the table and as they ate, Joey said, "I called Seto this morning and asked him to meet me at the park so we could talk."

Yugi asked, "What if he doesn't show up, then what?"

Joey shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." He thanked Yugi for breakfast and he got up and walked out the door to go meet Seto.

Yugi looked at Yami and he said, "I hope that if Seto shows up they can work things out."

Yami smiled at Yugi and he said, "Don't worry, I'll call Bakura and let him know and I'll even call Marik and we can go and keep an eye on the situation."

Yugi went over and kissed Yami and he said, "I love you and thanks for doing this for Jillian and Joshua, you know making sure that Joey doesn't get hurt."

Yami smiled as he kissed Yugi one more time and then he called Bakura and he left to go find out what happens between Seto and Joey.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

When Joey got to the park, he sat down on one of the bench's and waited for Seto to show up. He never really expected him to, but sometimes Seto would even surprise him. Just then, Joey saw a limo approaching and when it stopped, the driver got out, opened the door and there stood Seto.

Joey was somewhat surprised that he showed up, but what didn't surprise him was that Seto had two men with him. He knew them, there was Jeff and Steven.

Seto stood there looking around as if he expected to see someone else there with Wheeler, but when he didn't see anyone, he started laughing and he said, "You're always so damn predictable aren't you, just like a damn dog."

Joey just sat there, he didn't allow the things that Seto was saying to get to him, hell, he'd heard them all before, and that really bothered Kaiba. "What's wrong, still haven't gotten a backbone yet?"

Joey then said, "Well I may be predictable like you say, but so are you. Here you are standing there with two men beside you, just encase something might go wrong, they can take the beatings or anything else while you jump back into that damn car."

The expression on Seto's face was one of hatred, and then when he was about to blow a gasket, two men walked out from behind this huge tree and when Seto saw them, he yelled, "What the hell are you doing here, you can't be serious, you really want to be associated with him?"

Roland then said, "Listen to me, what has Joey really done to make you act like this?"

Seto threw back his head and started laughing, "What has he done, hell he was born, that's for starters, and then he actually thought that I could have feeling for someone like him."

Joey wanted to go over and beat the hell out of that no him, but he kept his cool and just sat there. Behind one of the other trees, Bakura, Marik and Yami stood watching all this go down, and Marik was surprised to see Odeon standing there beside Roland.

Roland then asked Seto, "What gives you the right to dictate who is or isn't allowed to be anywhere near you, hell Seto before Gozaburo adopted you and Mokuba, you would have been just like Joseph."

Seto screamed, "I am not now nor have I ever been like him!"

Odeon looked at Roland who shook his head and then he said, "Seto, do you really think that you have the right to say that you are better then anyone else, because I don't."

Joey had had enough and he stood up and shouted, "Everyone shut up, Seto what's gotten into you. You never use to be like this, what really happened?"

Seto looked at Joey and he said, "I don't owe anyone especially you an explanation."

Joey then said, "Alright, I'm done playing this stupid game with you, what I came here to say is this, if you ever try to get near the lady that I love or her son, I'll make you damn sorry that you were ever born, is that perfectly clear."

Then he started walking off Seto saw red and he yelled, "You're lady, hell you're gay how in the hell would any woman let her touch you let alone have your child." Then Seto started laughing, and before he knew what had happened, Joey had turned around, walked over, and punched him right in the mouth.

Seto sat on the ground looking up at Joey, rubbing his jaw and then Joey said, "I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you, I'm not the passive person who left here. I'm not afraid of you."

Seto sat there on the ground and then he yelled at Jeff and Steven, "What in the hell are you two doing there, get him, teach him that no one is allowed to lay a hand on me!"

Roland then said, "Don't either of you move, it you value your lives, you'll both just get back into that limo and leave this to me."

Then Roland looked at Seto and he said, "If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut and try to apologize to Joseph, and just maybe he'll forgive you."

Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing, the man who he thought cared for him, was actually telling him to apologize to Joey, well it would be a cold day in hell before he'd do that.

Seto stood up, he looked at Joey, and he said, "Well, if I were you, I'd make damn sure that you can stand behind your threats, because I don't see anyone who is coming to your aide."

That's when Yami, Bakura and Marik all walked out from behind a tree, and Yami said, "Kaiba, if you keep up this stupid thinking, well someone is going to get hurt, so if I were you, I'd do what Roland told you to do."

Seto closed his eyes and he said, "No, I won't do that ever."

Joey couldn't take it anymore, he then turned and looked directly at Seto and he said, "What did you tell me about your past, didn't someone hurt you really badly, well the lady I love, her son was kicked down a flight of stairs by his so called father. Maybe you can understand why this lady doesn't want you or anyone near her or her son."

Seto stared at Joey and he said, "You promised never to speak of that, I told you that in confidence, how could you."

Joey looked at Seto and he said, "I haven't told anyone, but if it's the only way to get you to try to understand why I have to protect them, that's the only reason I brought it up."

Roland walked over to Seto and he said, "Son, No one here knows what you and Joseph are talking about, so why can't you do what he asks you to do, just let it go, leave Joseph, this lady and her son alone, and get on with your life."

Seto closed his eyes and the he looked at Joey and he said, "Alright I can understand why your lady has to protect her son and why you want to keep them both safe, so I'll stop this vendetta, but I never want to see your face or hear your voice again, do I make myself clear?"

Joey nodded that he understood and then he said, "Thank you." Then he turned and walked away beside Yami, Bakura, Marik and Odeon. They went back to the Game Shop to tell Yugi that everything is going to be alright.

Joey called Jillian and said, "Tell Joshua that I'm coming home in two days, and Jill, it's over."

She wanted to jump around she was that excited and she said, "I'll tell him, and Joey, please hurry home, I have something that I want to talk to you about."

Joey told her, "I have something to ask you too." Then he talked to her for a little while longer, then he hung up the phone and wondered what she wanted to talk to him about."

Joey went to tell the others, "I'm going to go back to Tokyo; I'm going to ask Jillian to marry me."

Yugi jumped up and down and he said, "I'm so happy for you, you've finally found your true love."

Yami and the others laughed, and then Bakura said, "It's about time; we all knew that you both loved each other."

Odeon then said, "Congratulations, and Joseph, please let your lady love know that the house is hers."

Joey didn't know what to say, so he went over and held out his hand and Odeon shook it. Yugi ran to the phone and called Malik and said, "Joey's getting married."

Malik couldn't believe what Yugi was saying and then he asked, "Who is he marrying?"

Yugi told him, "To the woman that he helped keep safe, and she has a young boy, and guess what, Joey's his father."

Ryou was listening on the other line and he said, "Joey is the father, how?"

Yugi laughed and said, "Come over to the Game Shop, we're having a celebration and I'll explain everything to both of you."

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

After Joey and the others left, Seto turned to Steven and he said, "Follow Wheeler and let me know where he goes."

Then Seto got into the limo and he told the driver, "Take me to Kaiba Corp. and drop Roland off at the Manor."

Roland asked Seto, "What about Jeff and Steven, how are they getting back?"

Seto looked at Roland and lied when he said, "Jeff's car is ready, so they are going to go to the garage, and Jeff will give Steven and ride back to the Manor."

Roland didn't believe what Seto was saying, but right now there wasn't anything he could do about it, that is at least until he got back to the Manor, then he'd call Jeff and see if what Seto told him is the truth.

Steven and Jeff followed Joey back to the Game Shop and Jeff said, "Does Mr. Kaiba want us to follow him when he leaves?"

Steven said, "All he said was find out where he goes." Then the door opened and Joey left got into a car and drove off. Steven then said, "Get into the car; we have to follow him to see where he goes."

Joey drove to the airport and parked the car, and then he walked into the airport, bought a ticket on the next flight that was going to Tokyo.

Steven followed Joey into the airport while Jeff waited in the car, when Steven found out where Joey was going he hurried out, got into the car, and called Kaiba Corp., and he called and told Seto that Wheeler was boarding a plane that was going to Tokyo."

Seto then said, "Go to the Executive Area, I'll have Travis ready with the Jet and he'll fly to the Tokyo airport, I want you on that jet, when it lands I want you to follow Wheeler and let me know where he goes, and Steven don't get caught."

As Joey sat on the flight, he called Jillian and told her, "I'm on flight 233 and it'll be landing in Tokyo in one hour, I'll rent a car, then I'll drive to the house."

Jillian was excited that Joey was coming home, but for some reason she had a feeling of dread, she felt like something might happen and she told him, "Please be careful, I have this feeling like something is going to happen."

Joey didn't want her to know that he was feeling the same thing, and he said, "Don't worry, I'll be careful." When he was through talking to Jillian he called Yami, "Can you do something for me, make sure that Kaiba doesn't do something stupid."

Yami told him, "Alright, I'll keep an eye on him, and Joey just calm down; I don't think that he'll do anything." Joey thanked him, then he closed his phone, he wondered what Seto was up to.

When the flight landed in Tokyo, Joey walked to the rental car agency, rented a car, and drove to the house where Jillian and Joshua were. Little did he know that he was being followed.

When Joey pulled into the driveway, a car passed by and when it got to the end of the road, Steven pulled over and called Seto, "Sir, Wheeler has just pulled into the driveway of a house at 2343 Plaza."

Seto wrote down the address and then he said, "You and Jeff get back here and I don't want either of you to tell anyone what I had you do, is that perfectly clear?"

Steven told Seto, "Yes sir, I understand." Then he drove back to the airport and Travis flew them back to Domino.

Seto then ran the house address through the computer and he found out that an anonymous buyer had just recently bought it; he was determined to find out who owned it and why Wheeler was there.

When Joey got out of the car, he walked up to the front door and knocked. Jillian looked out the peek hole and when she saw who it was, she threw open the door, and engulfed Joey in her arms and kissed him and said, "I love you."

Joey was completely blown away by what she said and then he hugged her and said, "I love you too." Jillian smiled at him and then they heard Joshua's voice say, "Momma who's at the door?"

When Joshua saw it was Joey he screamed his name, and ran towards Joey, he jumped up, Joey caught him, and Joshua gave him a big kiss and hug and asked, "Are you here to stay?"

Joey smiled at Josh and he said, "Yes, I'm here to stay that is if your momma lets me."

Joshua looked at Jillian and he asked, "Momma will you let Joey stay?"

Jillian laughed and then she said, "I guess he can." Joshua yelled, "Okay!" That caused both Joey and Jillian to burst out laughing, and then Jillian looked at Joey and she said, "Seriously, are you really here to stay?"

Joey kissed her on the lips and he said, "Well, that all depends if you'll marry me."

Jillian blinked twice and then with tears in her eyes she told him, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Joshua then said, "Does that mean that Joey will be my daddy?"

Joey hugged him and he said, "Yes, is that alright with you?"

Joshua hugged him and he said, "I've wanted you to be my daddy for a long time, and now I'm happy."

Back in Domino:

Seto was doing all he knew how to find out who bought the house and who was living there, but he wasn't having any luck. He was getting more and more frustrated with every dead end, and then, he had a thought, maybe Cyber could be of some help.

So he called him and told him what he needed, Cyber told him, "This will cost you double what you paid me before and it's going to take a few days to find out what you want."

In Tokyo:

Jillian told Joey, "Why don't we get dinner and we can celebrate out engagement."

Joey smiled at her and so they worked together to make dinner and Joshua sat at the table and watched them and every once in a while he'd say, "Joshua Wheeler." Both Jillian and Joey would smile when he'd say that and then Jillian whispered, "Jillian Wheeler, I like how that sounds."

After dinner, they went into the living room, watched 101 Dalmatians, and by the time it was over Joshua was asleep on the floor. Joey gently picked him up and together they got him changed and in bed.

They both stood there watching him sleep, Joey put his arm around her waist, and he said, "It feels good to be home." Jillian kissed Joey's cheek and she said, "Help me do the dishes." So they went to the kitchen and together they washed and dried the dishes.

When they were done, Jillian said, "I guess it's time we both get some sleep, Josh will be up early and he'll want you to spend some time with him." Joey pulled her into his arms and as she laid her head on his chest, Joey said, "I love you lady, when can we get married?"

She giggled as she hugged him and then she said, "How about if we get married tomorrow, we can go to the Justice of the Peace and get married there."

Joey looked down at her and he said, "Do you mind if I ask a few friends of mine to come here for the Wedding?"

She kissed him again and said, "I'd love to meet your friends, we can have the wedding here in the house then."

Back in Domino:

Cyber called Seto's private line and he said, "I found the information that you want, now I need you to do what you did before, transfer the money directly into my account, when that has been done, I'll give you what you asked for."

When Seto was waiting to get the information from Cyber, he thought to himself, "Soon, soon I will have Wheeler out of my life for good, and I don't care who I have to hurt or kill to do it."

The door to Seto's Office burst open and as Seto turned his chair around, he couldn't believe who was standing there, then Roland said, "Seto this has to stop, you can't continue like this, Joey's promised to leave you alone, why can't you do the same?"

Seto turned to look out the window and then he said, "You wouldn't understand, I have to make him pay, and there isn't anything that you or anyone else can do to stop me."

Roland walked over to the desk and he said, "Seto, please talk to me, what's Joey done that's so bad?

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up.. What is Seto going to do?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Roland walked over to the desk and he said, "Seto, please talk to me, what's Joseph done that's so bad?

Seto didn't seem to be listening to what Roland was saying, so walked around the desk and stood in front of him, he put his hands on the arm of the chair and jerked it, and that finally got Seto's attention.

"Now I want you to tell me what the hell Joseph's done to make you act like this." Roland said.

Seto looked at him and tears filled his eyes as he said, "He's moved on, he didn't fight for us."

Roland wanted to take Seto into his arms and comfort him, but instead he said, "You made it hard for him to, you threatened his life and told him to get out of Domino, what did you expect he would do?"

Seto closed his eyes and he said, "He knew that I loved him, why didn't he stay and fight for us?" Roland knew that if he didn't get some kind of help for Seto, he'd go off the deep end and do something stupid.

Roland said, "Seto, listen to me, when you tell someone that they aren't good enough to be seen with you, you can't expect that person to wait around until you change your mind. Joseph did what he thought was the only thing he could do, he left."

Seto tried to get up, but Roland refused to let him, then Seto nearly screamed, "Let me go!" Roland shook his head no and then he said, "You need to leave Joseph alone and for the love of god, get some help."

Seto still tried to get up and then he said, "Help, what kind of help do I need, all I need is for Joey to come back to Domino and tell me that he still loves me, that's all I need."

Roland was scared that if he didn't find help for Seto that he'd lose all touch with reality and try to get Joseph back no matter what he had to do. Roland then said, "Seto, you need to take a vacation, so somewhere and get away from Kaiba Corp.."

Seto looked at him and he said, "That's a great idea, I'll talk to Joey and let him know and then he'll come back here and we can be together."

Roland then knew what he had to do, he decided to take control of the situation and he said, "Seto, I've got to go make a phone call, but I'll be right back."

When he left Seto's Office he told Virginia, Seto's secretary, "Call security, I don't want Seto to leave his Office, I don't care what they have to do, don't let him leave, I've got to make a phone call."

Roland hurried to another Office, went inside, called Seto's psychiatrist, a Dr. Bentley, and said, "Seto's heading for a complete break down, get to his Office now."

Dr. Bentley said, "I'm on my way, keep him as calm as you can."

Roland went back to Seto's Office, he heard Seto yelling profanities at everyone, and he told the head of security, "You can go now, I'll take care of the situation, oh, a Dr. Bentley is coming here, please make sure that he uses Mr. Kaiba's personal elevator."

When Roland went into the Office, Seto was pacing back and forth in front of the window talking to himself. Roland said, "Seto, please come over here and sit down, you need to calm down."

Seto looked at him as if he didn't know who he was and then he said, "Why do I need to calm down, there's nothing wrong with me."

Just then the door opened up and there was Dr. Bentley and when he saw Seto's condition he turned to Roland and he said, "What brought this on?"

Roland explained what had happened and when he was done, Dr. Bentley walked over to Seto and he said, "Seto, do you know who I am?"

Seto looked at him and he said, "You're my doctor aren't you?"

Then Dr. Bentley told him, "Why don't we come over here and sit down and you can tell me what's going on."

Seto walked over and sat down on the couch and Dr. Bentley sat on the chair and Seto said, "Roland thinks that I'm being unreasonable, and he thinks that I need to take a vacation, but there's nothing wrong with me."

Dr. Bentley then said, "Well Roland loves you and he doesn't like to see you upset, that's why he suggested that you take a vacation."

Seto looked around the room as if he were looking for someone or something, and Dr. Bentley asked him, "Seto what are you looking for?"

Seto blinked his eyes and then he said, "I was wondering where Joey was, he's suppose to be here today, we are going to have lunch together."

Dr. Bentley looked at Roland who only shook his head no, and then Dr. Bentley said, "Well why don't you and I go to lunch, Joey can meet us there."

Seto smiled and said, "That's a good idea, Roland can tell Joey were we went, won't you Roland?"

Roland was almost to the point of losing it, and he tried hard not to let Seto see the tears in his eyes as he said, "Yes, I'll let Joseph know where you and Dr. Bentley have gone for lunch."

Dr. Bentley then stood up and walked over to the phone and Seto got a little agitated, so the doctor said, "I'm going to call my favorite place to have lunch at and make reservations for us."

Seto sat calmed down and the doctor called the mental ward at Kaiba Corp. and spoke to his head nurse and said, "Millie please arrange for Mr. Kaiba to spend a few days with us, and make sure that you use an anonymous name when you sign the papers."

When he was done, he hung up the phone, he went over to his bag, and as he opened it, Seto was watching him and the doctor said, "I'm going to get out an antacid, sometimes pasta bothers my stomach, do you need one too?"

Seto didn't know what he did or didn't need, but he said, "Maybe I should take one too, thanks."

Dr. Bentley gave Seto one of the pills, and he said, "This should start to take effect before we leave, how are you feeling now?"

Seto was feeling kind of sleepy and he slurred his words when he said, "I'm kind of tired, I want to lie down and rest."

Dr. Bentley told Roland, I gave him a tranquilizer to help calm him down so that we could get him over to Kaiba Corp. mental facility."

Roland called the head of security and said, "Mr. Kaiba has fallen and I need a gurney brought to his Office, and hurry."

Then the door opened and the men brought in a gurney and after they gently put Seto onto it, Dr. Bentley did up the restraints and then he said, "Roland and I will take him to the hospital, thank you for getting here so fast."

When the men left, Roland and Dr. Bentley took the private elevator to the ground floor and there was an ambulance waiting to take the patient to the hospital.

Both Roland and Dr. Bentley rode with the ambulance and when it go to the hospital, Dr. Bentley said, "Please take this patient to the top floor, I've got a team waiting there."

It was the hardest thing Roland ever had to do, sign Seto into the mental ward. He had to get some help and if he wouldn't do it for himself then it was up to Roland to do it for him. After he signed the papers, Dr. Bentley said, "Why don't you go back to the Manor and explain what's going on to Seto's brother, I'll call you later and let you know how he's doing."

As Roland walked out of the hospital, he turned towards the wall and began to cry, he cried for the young boy who had his life turned upside down by a tyrannical stepfather, and for the young man who couldn't deal with rejection.

Roland finally got control of his emotions and he called for a car to come and take him to the Manor, now he had to tell Mokuba that his brother might be in the hospital for a long time.

Roland had to do one more thing, he had to somehow get hold of Joseph and let him know what happened and that he didn't have to worry about Seto bothering him. He prayed that Seto wouldn't be in that place for a long time.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

When Roland got back to the Manor, he got out of the car, walked up the steps and opened the front door. As he closed it, Mokuba had heard the door open and he came running down the stairs to see who it was.

When Mokie saw Roland standing there, he hurried down the stairs, ran up to Roland and said, "Where's big brother, why isn't he with you?"

Roland took a deep breath and then he said, "Mokuba, lets go into the living room, there's something we've got to talk about."

When they were both seated on the couch, Roland said, "Seto's really sick and he's in the hospital."

Tears filled Mokie's eyes and he said, "Can I go see him?"

Roland looked at him and he said, "Son, your brother isn't physically ill, he's got some mental problems, and Dr. Bentley feels that he needs some psychiatric help, so Seto will be in the hospital for a few days, until the doctor can find out what's really bothering him."

Mokuba scooted closer to Roland, and as he wrapped his arms around Roland, he cried, "Is my brother going to get better?"

Roland gently ran his hand threw Mokie's hair and he said, "Son, I hope so."

Mokie then asked, "Does it have anything to do with his obsession with Joey?"

Roland told him, "In a way, Seto thinks that Joey left him when he should have stayed and fought for Seto to love him."

Mokuba wiped the tears from his face and as he looked up at Roland he asked, "Are you going to call and talk to Joey and let him know?"

Roland signed and then he said, "Yes, I think that Joseph has a right to know, but I don't expect him to ever forgive your brother for the hurt he caused him."

Mokie then said, "If you call and talk to Yugi, I think that he might know how to contact Joey."

Roland hugged him and then he reached for the phone and called the Game Shop. "Hello, Game Shop how can I help you?" Roland heard Yugi's voice.

"Yugi, this is Roland, I really need to contact Joseph, do you know how a phone number that I can call to talk to him?"

Yugi was reluctant to tell him, but something in Roland's voice told him that he needed to let Roland know how to contact Joey, so he gave Roland the phone number, and then he said, "If Seto tries to harm Joey, he'll be really sorry." Yugi said."

Roland thanked him for the number and then he said, "Seto won't be bothering anyone for a while."

When the line went dead, Yugi wondered what Roland meant by that statement. He shrugged his shoulders, and hung the phone up.

Roland dialed the number that Yugi gave him and when he heard Joseph's voice on the other end, Roland said, "Joseph, I'm calling to let you know that Seto's in the hospital, he'll be there for awhile and he won't be bothering you."

Joey didn't believe what Roland was saying and he said, "How do I know that this isn't a trick for Seto to find me?"

Roland then said, "Joseph, listen to me. Seto had an episode, he started imaging things, and so his doctor admitted him to a mental ward for observation. Seto's really bad, and I'm terrified that he may never get better."

Joey felt bad for Roland and Mokuba, but he didn't give a tinkers damn about Seto, he said, "Tell Mokie that I'm sorry about his brother, but please don't call here again, what ever was between us is dead and I've just begun to live again."

Roland could understand how Joseph felt, and so he said, "Alright, I won't call you again, but I thought that you had a right to know about Seto."

Joey thanked Roland for calling and then he hung up the phone and as Joey sat there, a single tear did roll down his face, but he wiped it away and thought to himself, " Seto, you brought this upon yourself."

Jillian came into the room and when she saw Joey sitting there, she went over and asked, "Are you alright?"

Joey took her into his arms and said, "That was Roland, he's Seto and Mokuba's guardian and he called here to tell me that something's happened to Seto, I thanked him and asked him not to call here again, that I wasn't interested in knowing what was happening to him."

Jillian touched the side of Joey's face and she said, "Are you going to be alright?"

Joey smiled at her and he gave her a kiss and said, "Don't you worry about me, as long as I have you and Joshua that's all I'll ever need."

She kissed him again and said, "Joshua wants to know if we can order pizza for dinner."

Joey's eyes got big when she said, pizza and she giggled and he started tickling her until she squealed. That's when Joshua came running into the room and he said, "What's going on, why are you ticking momma?"

Joey let her go and then he looked at Joshua and he growled like he does when he's playing with him and Joshua started laughing as he tried to get away, but Joey was faster and he caught him and started tickling Joshua until he yelled "Uncle."

Joey finally stopped tickling Joshua, they called the Pizza Joint, and had two large pizzas' delivered. As they were eating, Joey looked at Jillian and he said, "I love you with all my heart, will you please marry me?"

Jillian was about to take a bite of her pizza when Joey proposed and tears filled her eyes and she said, "I love you too, and yes, I'll marry you."

Joshua started jumping up and down saying, "Joey and mommy are getting married; now I'm going to have a daddy."

Both Jillian and Joey looked at Joshua and Jillian asked her son, "Honey, why would you say that now you were going to have a daddy?"

Joshua tearfully looked at his mommy and said, "I heard grandma say that I was a bastard, an unwanted brat, and that she was glad that her son wasn't my daddy."

Joey said, "Joshua come here please, you've always been loved so don't ever let me hear you say that you're a bastard, son you were always wanted by your mommy, and now I want to be your daddy."

Joshua jumped up into Joey's arms and as he held the little boy he said, "Soon you'll be my son, Joshua Wheeler."

Jillian smiled as she watched how the man she loved interacted with her son, she had finally found someone who loved her and her son, what more could any woman ask for.

Joshua then looked at his mommy and he asked, "When are you and Joey getting married?"

Joey smiled at her over Joshua's head and she said, "Well we have some things that we have to do first, so maybe you'd better ask Joey."

Joey winked at her, she blushed, and then he said, "Well, I want to marry your mommy as soon as possible, that way we all will be a family, so maybe in two days, is that alright with you?"

Jillian smiled as she listened to what Joey was saying and she looked at them she said, "That sounds like a we're going to have a Wedding to plan."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up..


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

Joey called Yugi and said, "I have some really great news." Yugi asked him, "What?"

Joey then said, "I asked Jillian to marry me and she said yes, so I'm calling to ask if you will call the others and let them know. Jillian and I would love for all of you to come to Tokyo and be here when we get married."

Yugi almost jumped off the couch when he heard that Joey and Jillian were getting married and Yami looked at him and said, "Aibou, what's going on?"

Yugi told him, "Joey's on the phone, he called to say that he's asked Jillian to marry him and he wants all of us to come to Tokyo."

Yami then said, "Tell Joey that we'd love to come and that we'll call the others and let them know. Did he say anything about Kaiba?"

Yugi shook his head no, so Yami didn't press him for an answer. Yugi talked to Joey for a little while longer and then he hung up the phone and said, "When Roland called earlier, he asked for Joey's number, when I told him that Seto had better not try to hurt Joey, he said, "Seto won't be bothering anyone for a while."

Yami then said, "I wonder what he meant?" Yugi shrugged his shoulders then he said, "I'm going to call Tea and let her know about Joey."

Just then, the door to the Game Shop opened and in walked Mokuba followed by Roland. Mokuba ran to Yugi, he grabbed hold of him, with tears running down his face and he looked up at Yugi and said, "Seto's really sick."

Yami looked at Roland who said, "What I'm going to say, I hope won't leave here. Seto's suffered a breakdown and it's really bad."

Yami then said, "Neither Yugi or I will say anything. If there is something that we can do, just let us know."

Roland thanked them and then Mokie said, "What if he doesn't get better, what will I do then?"

Yami went over to him and he said, "Right now, your brother is where he needs to be, the doctors are going to try to find someway to help Seto get better.

Then you have faith in the doctors and of course we can pray and ask God to help give Seto the strength to find his way back."

That's what dad said, but how do I know that god will listen to me?" Mokie said.

Yugi looked down into the face of this scared young man and he said, "Grandpa use to tell me, just close your eyes, tell god what's wrong and then leave it in his hands, what grandpa was saying is, just have faith that god will answer your prayers."

Roland looked at Yugi and he said, "Thank you."

Yugi smiled at him and nodded his head then he looked down at Mokuba and said, "Tonight when you say your prayers, ask god to give Seto the strength to over come what's wrong with him."

Mokuba hugged him again and said, "Thanks for being my friend; it means a lot to me. I just wish that I could talk to Joey, but after what Seto did, I know that he won't ever want to talk to me."

Yugi looked back at Yami, and he nodded that he understood, so he walked into the living room, picked up the phone and called Joey.

When Joey answered the phone, he was surprised to hear Yami's voice, but when he told him why he was calling, he wasn't very happy. "Joey, I'm calling because Mokuba is really scared that his brother may never get better. I was wondering if you could call and talk to him."

Joey took a deep breath and then he said, "Is he there now?"

Yami said, "Yes, both he and Roland are here talking to Yugi, why?"

Joey then said, "Tell Mokie that I want to talk to him."

Yami went back to where the other were, and he said, "Mokuba, someone wants to talk to you."

Mokuba took the phone and he said, "Hello, who is this?" When he heard Joey's voice tears fell down his face and he could barely see.

"Mokie, please don't cry, it's only going to make you sick. Listen, I know about Seto, and that you're scared that he won't get better, but I also know that Roland has the best doctors looking after Seto and that he won't let anything happen to your brother. You have to believe that somehow your brother will get the help he needs and that someday he will come home."

Mokuba wiped the tears from his face and he said, "But what if he doesn't get better, what do I do then?"

Joey said, "First of all, you need to stop thinking like that. Your brother is stronger then anyone I've ever met, and I know that there's nothing that can ever keep him down for long. I'll say a prayer for Seto, and I want you to do the same thing."

Mokuba then said, "Thanks for talking to me, it's really helped, and Joey I'm sorry for all the things that Seto said and did to you. You will always be like a brother to me."

Joey felt bad for the way he had shunned Mokie so then he said, "Listen if you need to talk to me, here's my number, but please don't let anyone else know what it is."

Mokuba thanked him and assured that he wouldn't give his number to anyone else. Then Mokie hung up the phone, went back, and said, "Dad lets go home."

Roland thanked both Yugi and Yami and then they left. After they had gone, Yugi looked at Yami and asked, "Who was Mokuba talking to?"

Yami told him, "Joey.

Yugi smiled and said, "I knew that Joey would talk to him if he knew how scared he was. Now we have to call the others and let them know about Joey and Jillian's wedding."

When Joey hung up the phone, Jillian asked him, "Joey are you alright?"

Joey smiled at her, he went over and took her into his arms, and he said, "I'm just fine; in fact there is someone else I'd like to invite to our wedding."

Jillian kissed his cheek and asked, "Who?"

Joey told her, "Mokuba Kaiba, he's Seto's younger brother, he's having a hard time dealing with the fact that his brother has had a breakdown and I thought that it would do him good to get away from all of that."

Jillian smiled at him and she said, "I think that it's a great idea, you can ask Yugi to invite him or better, why don't you call him yourself and invite him to come, and maybe he could come with Yugi and Yami."

Joey kissed her again and then they heard, "Mom, can't you and Joey wait till I go to bed to be kissing."

They both started laughing and then Joey said, "Hey, I know what's wrong, he's upset that we're not giving him some of our kisses, come on, let's kiss him."

Joshua's eyes got big and he squealed, "No, please don't kiss me." Then he took off running, but his mom and Joey finally caught him and they both started kissing him until he yelled, "Alright you two can kiss each other, but please stop kissing me."

That evening after dinner, Joey went and sat down on the couch and called Domino, he called the Manor and asked to speak to Mokuba.

Mokuba picked up the phone and said, "Hello." When he heard Joey's voice, he was surprised.

Joey then said, "I was wondering if you'd like to come to Tokyo, I'm getting married next week. I thought that if you wanted to come, you could come with Yugi and Yami."

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up..


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

Jillian was sitting in her room when Joshua came in and he asked his mom, "What's you doing?"

Jillian smiled at him and said, "I'm trying to write my Wedding Vows."

Joshua asked her, "Why?"

She laughed and told him, "When two people get married they tell the other person why they are marrying them."

Joshua giggled and he said, "Doesn't Joey already know that you love him?"

She laughed and said, "Come here."

Joshua walked over and got up on her bed and she said, "Joey knows that I love him, but the people who are coming here, well I want them to know how much I love Joey."

Joshua looked at her and then he said, "Okay." Then he got down and left her room. She chuckled and went back to writing her vows.

Joey was in the living room talking to Mokuba and he had asked him if he'd come to Tokyo so the he could be here with the others to see him marry Jillian. Mokie said, "I'm glad that you found someone to love, I'd love to come, but I've got to talk to dad first."

Joey told him, "I'll call and talk to Roland and see if he'll allow you to come." Mokuba then said, "I hope that he lets me, I really need to get away from here, and it really hurts me to know that Seto is having a breakdown."

So then Joey then said, "Is Roland there, if he is I need to talk to him."

There was silence then Joey heard Roland's voice and he said, "Hello Joseph, what can I do for you?"

Joey then told him, "Jillian and I are getting married and we would love it if Mokuba could come and help us celebrate."

Roland told him, "Congratulations, I'm glad that you've found someone, and I think that it's a great idea for Mokuba to get away from here. Will he be coming alone?"

Joey then told Roland, "Yami and Yugi are coming and I thought that he could come with them."

Roland then asked, "When is the Wedding?"

Joey told him, "Next week, and everyone is coming."

Roland then said, "I'll call and talk to Yami and see if Mokie can go with them, and again, I'm glad that you have found someone to love."

They talked for a little while longer, then Joey hung up the phone and Joshua came into the room and he walked over to Joey and said, "Mom's writing her vows, are you going to write some too?"

Joey chuckled and said, "Yes, I'm writing my vows too."

Joshua then said, "Why do you and mom have to get married if you love each other?"

This question took Joey by surprise, he thought of what to say, and then he motioned for Joshua to come over to the couch. Joey picked him up and sat him on his lap and he said, "That's a good question, and the only answer I have is that for years people have been getting married, because it's suppose to be that way."

Jillian had come looking for Joshua when she heard them talking, and when she heard her son ask Joey that question, she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. She listened to what Joey said, and she loved him for not treating Josh as if he was bothering him, but he answered his question.

Joshua then said, "Alright, but me still don't understand." Joey hugged him and he said, "Son neither do I."

Jillian came into the room then and as she looked at Joey, he smiled and almost turned her into mush. She blinked and he chuckled and she said, "Joshua, it's time you get ready for bed, go take your bath and then Joey can read you a story."

Joshua smiled at his mom, and when Joey put him down he ran over and hugged Jillian and then he ran to the bathroom and Jillian looked at Joey and said, "You need to stop looking at me that way."

Joey tried to look innocent as he said, "How was I looking at you?"

She went over to where he was sitting and she bent down and whispered something in his ear, and he started getting excited and when he groaned, she stood up and as she walked away, she said, "Two can play that game."

As he watched her walk off, he chuckled and as he forced his body to settle down, he thought to himself, "She's one hell of a woman."

Joey stood up, stretched and he just happened to looked down the hallway, and there she stood, she was standing there looking back at him and then she blew him a kiss and went to the bathroom to make sure that Josh was getting clean.

Joey groaned and he had to take several deep breaths and when he could finally walk, he went to the kitchen to get something to drink. As he stood there at the sink drinking the water, he thought to himself, "If she does that one more time, it's a cold shower for you Joseph."

Jillian walked back to the living room and said, "Josh is waiting for his story."

Joey closed his eyes and tried to get his body to calm down and he walked past her and went to Josh's room. As he passed Jillian, she giggled and softly said, "Is something wrong?"

Joey reached out, grabbed Jillian, and pulled her into his arms and he whispered, "Woman, you're really playing with fire."

She giggled and squirmed out of his arms and as she walked away, she said, "Why I don't know what you're talking about." Joey laughed as he walked to Josh's room. He then went into the room and picked the book that Josh was holding and he started reading to him.

Jillian went to the kitchen and as she stood there by the sink, she was barely able to get her breathing under control. She then took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then she was able to move, she then went into the living room and sat down.

Jillian thought to herself, "I can't wait to become Joey's wife; it's getting harder not to give way to her emotions."

Back in Domino:

Roland called and talked to Yami and he said, "Joseph called today and he's asking if Mokie can go to Tokyo to attend the wedding, I was wondering if Mokie can go with you and Yugi?"

Yami told Roland, "We'd love to have him come with us, by the way how's Seto?"

Roland said, "He's getting the help he needs, other then that, it's too early to really tell. Thanks for asking."

Back in Tokyo:

As Joey sat down next to Joshua to read him the story, Joshua asked, "Do you have a mommy and a daddy?"

Joey closed his eyes and then he told Josh a little white lie, "No, my mom and dad are dead."

Joshua touched his face and said, "I'm sorry."

Joey then told him, "But when your mommy and I get married, you'll have lots of Uncles and one Aunt."

Joshua clapped his hands and he said, "Who are they?"

Joey told him, "They are all my best friends. Now you need to settle down, so I can read you this book, it's getting late and if you don't go to sleep your mommy is going to get mad at me."

Joshua giggled and then he snuggled down in bed and Joey opened the book and started reading.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up..


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

Today, we are getting ready for our Wedding, everyone has arrived and our house is filled with love and laughter.

Joshua is having the time of his life, there are so many people for him to talk to and his best friends, Bakura and Marik are sitting on the floor playing cars with him.

Ryou and Malik are surprised to see their Yami's interact with this young boy. Jillian is getting use to my friends and they love her. I'm so proud of my friends, they are all happy for us, and they all love Joshua.

Mokuba walked over to the other side of the room and he stood there looking out the window, and I walked over and said, "Your brother is going to get better, he's stronger then anyone I've ever met, and I know that he's not going to let his keep him down."

Mokuba turned to me and he said, "How can you be so sure?"

I then put my arm around him and as he held onto me, I told him, "There is something, I can't put it into words, but I feel that Seto will get better, it might not be today or tomorrow, but he will get better."

Tears ran down his face and as he looked up at me, I wiped them off and then I said, "The best thing you could do is not let this get you down. When he comes home, he'll need your strength to help him get back on tract."

Mokie then smiled at me and said, "You are the best thing that ever happened to our family, I'm sorry that you and Seto couldn't work it out, but you've found this beautiful woman to love you and now you've got a son together. I'm happy for the two of you and I'm going to have a great time helping the others celebrate your marriage."

Just then, Joshua walked over to us and he said, "Daddy, can you help us put the track together, we want to play with my train set."

Mokuba smiled and he said, "Come on, I'll help put the tracks together, I'd like to play with your train too."

As they walked away, Yugi came over and he said, "How's Mokie doing?"

I smiled as I watched my son and Mokuba walk towards his room and I said, "I think that he'll be alright, he just needed to get away to be able to be himself and not worry about Seto's condition."

Yami came over and he said, "I think your lady needs help, Bakura is in the kitchen looking for something to eat."

I laughed as I opened the kitchen door, I saw Bakura sitting at the table with Jillian standing by the sink with the rolling pin in her hands, she was saying, "If you move, I'll put knot on that head of yours."

I walked back and said to Ryou, "Bakura is being held captive by Jillian because he wanted something to eat, I need you to come save him from Jillian, and she's threatened to put knots on his head if he moves."

Ryou giggled and stood up, "I guess we'd better go save both of them." We walked into the kitchen and Ryou walked over to Bakura and grabbed hold his ear and pulled it and said, "Kura, what have I told you about walking into other peoples kitchens and making yourself at home, not get out before I use that rolling pin on you myself."

As Bakura stood up he was trying to get Ryou to let go of his ear, he was saying, "I'm sorry, I got hungry and wanted something to eat."

I walked over to Jillian and took the rolling pin from her, she looked at me and said, "I love your friends, there's never a dull moment with them around." As I held her in my arms, I kissed her and said, "You are a beautiful woman, Jillian Walker."

I helped her carry the food out and put it on the table and she said, "My I have everyone's attention, the food in on the table please help yourselves."

Bakura sat there pouting and then Ryou said, "Alright, you can go get something to eat, but make sure that you leave enough for the others."

Bakura walked over and took a paper plate, and said, "That was Wheeler's job, eating everything in sight not mine."

Ryou smacked Bakura in the back of his head and said, "Kura, behave yourself, we're guests in this house."

There was a knock on the door and when I opened it, there stood Pastor McMillan, he's the one who's going to marry us and he said, "Joseph, I just stopped by to make sure that you and Jillian are getting married tomorrow."

I smiled as I shook his hand and then I told him, "Yes, we're getting married tomorrow."'

He then excused himself and said, "I'll be here in the morning, I'll see you both then."

Jillian came over and we both thanked him and after he left, Joshua came over and asked me, "Why does someone have to give mommy away, I thought that you were going to marry her, not send her away."

We both chuckled and then I told him, "Josh, no one will really gives your mommy away, they'll just walk her over to where I'll be standing and then I'll take her hand and the Pastor will begin the ceremony."

Josh then asked, "Can I give my mommy away to you?"

Jillian knelt down in front of her son and said, "I'd love for you to give me away to Joey."

So after that, we all got something to eat and we talked, told some funny cute jokes and laughed. Josh then stood up and he said, "I have a joke."

"What's black and white and red all over?" Josh asked.

We all kind of knew what the answer was, all except for Bakura and Marik, and then Bakura said, "What is it?"

Joshua said, "A sunburned Zebra."

Bakura looked at Marik who looked at Malik who burst out laughing. Ryou then said, "Kura, Joshua was telling a joke, the zebra is white and black and was out in the sun to long, and it got sunburn."

Bakura sat there for a minute, then he busted out laughing, then he said, "That's a great joke Josh."

That caused everyone including Bakura, Marik and my son to start laughing.

After everyone had enough to eat, Jillian said, "Josh, it's time for your bath. It's almost bedtime."

As she took Josh to his room, I stood up and started cleaning off the table, and then Ryou said, "I think that we all need to help, Jillian fixed us a really nice meal, so the least we can do is help Joey clear off the table and put things back in the kitchen."

After we were done cleaning, Yugi said, "Maybe we all need to get some sleep, there's going to be a lot of things to do in the morning before they get married." So we all quieted down and soon they were all asleep.

I slept on the floor in Josh's room on a sleeping bag, before she went to bed, Jillian came into his room and said, "I love you, I can hardly wait till tomorrow." Then she kissed my cheek and went back to her room.

I lay there, and all I could do was will my body to settle down, that beautiful woman can get me so riled up, and she doesn't even have to touch me to do it." I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough for me.

Please R&R..

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up.. They're getting married in the morning....


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

Early the next morning, Joey was standing by the window looking out, when he heard Mokie say, "Are you alright?"

Joey turned and smiled at him and he said, "I'm fine, just a little nervous I guess. Today I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the world and I kind of wonder what she sees in me."

Mokuba walked over and stood beside him and he said, "Joey, if I were bigger I'd smack you for saying that. You are the best friend I've got and I know that Jillian feels the same way I do. She's marrying you because she loves you, so please don't let me hear you say that again."

Joey smiled at him and he said, "Thanks, I guess I needed to hear someone else say that I was worth Jillian's love. Want to help me, I'm going to start breakfast and I could use some help."

Mokuba chuckled and said, "Well I can use a toaster, but other then that I don't know what use I'll be, but I'll help any way I can."

They went to the kitchen and as Joey was getting things out of the refrigerator to cook, Yugi, Ryou and Malik walked in and Yugi said, "What can we do to help?"

Joey told them, "I'm making egg and ham omelets and that Mokuba was going to making the toast."

Yugi said, "Alright, Ryou you get the eggs beaten and Malik and I will cut the ham, Mokuba can start fixing the toast, Joey you go sit down, this is your wedding day and you don't need to be cooking."

About that time, Jillian came into the kitchen and she smiled when she saw the others fixing breakfast so she went over and sat down next to Joey who said, "Good morning beautiful."

She smiled at him and then she gave him a kiss and Mokuba let out a whistle, which caused all of, then to laugh. Bakura, Marik and Yami came in next followed by Joshua who looked at his mom and Joey sitting at the table and he asked, "Mommy why aren't you cooking?"

Yugi smiled at him and said, "This is their wedding day, so they are suppose to sit down while we make breakfast." Bakura said, "I didn't know that you could cook Yugi."

Yami growled and said, "Be careful what you say about my Aibou, Bakura."

Jillian giggled and Joey said, "Alright, no arguing in this kitchen, if you can't be civil then go wait in the other room until breakfast is ready."

Bakura, Marik and Yami all said, "We'll be good."

Joshua giggled and Bakura looked at him and said, "What's so funny, half pint?"

Joshua giggled again and said, "You are, Kura."

Ryou looked at Bakura who sat down at the table and he winked at Joshua who started laughing.

Jillian loved all of Joey's friends, especially Bakura and Marik who both went out of their way to make her son feel wanted. She reached across the table and touched Bakura's hand and he nodded his head as if to tell her, you're welcome.

Breakfast was a joyous time, everyone talked and laughed and it was very special for Jillian, who really didn't have friends, but these people sitting around the table have welcomed her and Joshua into their fold and she'd be eternally grateful for that.

After breakfast, Yugi said, "Joey, you and Jillian had better go get changed, the Pastor will be here soon."

Joey said, "Yes momma." Joshua laughed and Jillian said, "Josh, you need to get changed too, let's go."

Ryou, Malik and Yugi did the dishes and then Ryou said, "Bakura, you and Marik had better go get changed, you're both in the wedding party."

Bakura looked at Marik and then he said, "Yes momma." That earned him a little pop on the head. So he and Marik went to get changed, and when they came out of the room, they both looked really nice.

Joey was trying to tie his tie, when Yami came into the room and he chuckled and said, "Let me try." Joey stood there and Yami finally got the tie tied and then he said, "I really want to thank both you and Yugi for letting Mokuba come here with you, I really missed him."

Yami smiled and said, "It was our pleasure, and Joey, Seto's going to get better."

Joey nodded that he knew that too, they walked out and Joey stood beside the Pastor with Mokie as his best man. (_Because Jillian didn't know any women, Bakura stood beside her.)_

Jillian was trying to get her dressed buttoned, it was an old-fashioned dress, it had long sleeves, an empire waist and was floor length, and it also had buttons down the back.

When Joshua came in and when she saw him in his tuxedo, tears filled here eyes, he looked so grown up. Josh said, "Mommy don't cry, you should be happy."

She kissed his cheek and said, "Will you button the last three buttons please, and Josh, you look really grown up in that suit."

Then they heard the music and Jillian said, "It's time." Josh held out his arm like Joey had shown him and they walked down the hallway, when Joey saw her and she saw him, tears filled their eyes and everyone stood up as she walked past them to where Joey was standing.

Joshua put his mom's hand in Joey's and the Pastor said, "Who gives this woman to this man?" Joshua said, "I do."

The Pastor smiled at him and he went to sit beside Marik and he whispered, "Did I do that right?"

Marik smiled down at him and said, "You did great."

The Pastor then said, "Both Jillian and Joseph have written their own vows, Jillian will you read yours first."

Jillian's Vows:

Today as I stand here looking at the man who's changed my and my son's life for the better, I have found someone who is willing to put himself last in order to make a better life for us.

I want everyone to know that the day Joseph came into our lives, I found my soul mate, my lover and my best friend.

I Jillian Marie Walker take you Joseph William Wheeler as my husband; I will forever give you my love for the rest of our lives together. I love you with all my heart and soul.

The Pastor said, "Now Joseph please read yours."

Joseph's Vows:

Today as I stand here looking at this beautiful woman, who has changed my life forever, she is a loving mother, wife and now a lover.

As I look at the way she loves our son, I thank god for the day he brought her into my life. I will forever love her and Joshua.

I Joseph William Wheeler take you Jillian Marie Walker as my wife; I will forever give not only you but also our son my love that will last until the end of time. I love you with my heart and soul.

Then the Pastor asked, "Is there anyone here who doesn't think that these two people should get married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one said a word, then the Pastor said, "May I please have the rings."

Mokuba handed Joey the ring for Jillian and Bakura gave Jillian the rings for Joey.

The Pastor then looked at Jillian and said, "Please place the ring on Joseph's ring finger and repeat after me, with this I thee wed, I promise to love you for the rest of my life."

Jillian put the ring on Joey's finger and said the words, then the Pastor said, "Joseph please place the ring on Jillian's finger and repeat after me, "with this I thee wed, I promise to love you for the rest of my life."

Joey put the ring on Jillian's finger and said the words the Pastor told him to say. When they were through, the Pastor said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you man kiss the bride."

Joey raised her veil and kissed her and then the Pastor said, "Everyone, please stand up and greet Joseph and Jillian Wheeler."

Everyone stood there and when the Minister said, "Please stand and greet Joseph and Jillian Wheeler, they all started cheering and Joshua ran over and he looked at his mom and dad and he said, "Now I'm a Wheeler too."

Joey picked him up and said, "Yes, you're my son, Joshua Daniel Wheeler."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up..The Party..


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter..

Chapter Seventeen

After the ceremony, Joey said, "Jillian and I want to thank all of you for coming here to help us celebrate our marriage, now we want all of you to help us eat the great food and have some cake."

Jillian looked at Joey and she said, "Where did the food come from and did you say that there was a cake, but I never baked a cake, Joseph what's going on?"

Joey wrapped his arm around her and he kissed her gently and said, "Well with the help of our friends, I was able to get a caterer to make enough food for all of us and I even got a bakery to make us a special Wedding Cake."

She had tears in her eyes as she listened to Joey and she looked around the room at all their friends and she softly said, "Thank you, to all of them."

Yugi laughed and then he said, "Ryou, Malik come on, let's bring in the carts and put the food on the tables, then after we've eaten, we can bring out the cake."

So after they brought out the food, everyone took a plate and got something to eat and Joshua said, "Me like this." He was showing Bakura that he liked the broccoli he was eating. Bakura smiled at him and said, "Then you can have mine, I don't really like the stuff."

Ryou giggled as he listened to Bakura talk to Joshua and he knew that when they were ready, he would make a great father.

Jillian went over and she stood behind Bakura and she placed her hands on his shoulder and whispered, "When everyone leaves, I'll miss you the most, you never looked down at Josh and you were always there when he needed someone to talk to, for that I'll be forever grateful for."

Tears filled Bakura's eyes and he turned around, looked at her, and said, "Thank you for what you said, at first I didn't know what to think of your son, but he soon burrowed into my heart and showed me that little people have feelings to, for that I'll be forever grateful for." Then he took her hand and kissed it.

When everyone had eaten, Yugi stood up and he said, "It's time for Joey and Jillian to cut their Wedding Cake." Then Bakura and Marik carefully brought it out and placed it in the center of the table. It was a three tier cake, it was a chocolate cake with white butter frosting and was decorated with tiny yellow roses.

Yugi handed Joey the knife and as Jillian placed her hand over Joey's they cut the cake and everyone cheered and then Yami said, "Go on, Joey give your new bride the first piece of the cake."

Well that's exactly what Joey did, but he accidentally missed her mouth and got her on her cheek. Everyone started laughing, then Jillian sweetly smiled and gave Joey a bite, and well she smeared it all over his face.

Yugi ran over and said, "Alright, let's cut the cake so that everyone can have a piece."

Joey smiled at Jillian who nodded, Joey turned to Yugi, and he said, "Alright Yug, you can have the first slice." Joey then took a small piece and kind of got it on Yugi's face, his hair and the front of his shirt.

Yami stood up and Jillian said, "Hey, we're only playing." Then she and Joey cut everyone apiece while Yugi wiped off the cake from his face and he was giggling as he did.

When they were done eating, Yami said, "My Aibou told me that this is where Joey and Jillian dance their first dance as man and wife, so Joey will you and Jillian please come over here and dance."

Yugi walked over to the stereo, he pressed the button, and this is the song that they danced to:

**Because You Loved Me lyrics by Celion Dion**

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Soon Yami and Yugi, Bakura and Ryou, and Marik and Malik were all dancing. Joshua walked over to Mokuba and he said, "Dance with me?"

Mokuba smiled down at him and he said, "I'd love to." So they too danced to the song. When it was over, Joey and Jillian said, "Today was our Wedding, but it was also the best day of our lives, we not only got married, but we had our friends and family here to help us celebrate and we'll never forget this day."

Just then, Yugi's cell phone rang and when he answered it, tears fill his eyes as he heard Roland said, "Please can I speak to Mokuba?"

Yugi went over, handed his phone to Mokuba, and said, "Roland wants to talk to you."

Mokuba took the phone, he went over and sat down, and that is when Roland said, "Your big brother is responding to the therapy and that Dr. Bentley feels that maybe in three weeks if he continues to get better, Seto may be able to come home for a few days."

Mokuba could hardly talk as he thanked his dad for calling. He gave Yugi back his phone and thanked him and that's when Joey came over and asked, "Are you alright?"

Mokuba nodded that he was, and then he said, "Dad just called, Seto's responding to the therapy and that his Doctor says that if he keep getting better that he can come home for a visit, Joey you were right, my brother is going to get better."

Mokuba hugged Joey, and as Joey looked over Mokie's head he looked at Jillian, she had tears in her eyes, and she softly said, "I'm glad that he's getting better."

Joey nodded his head that he was too, then Mokuba looked up at Joey and he said, "I guess if you pray, god does listen, because I prayed real hard that Seto would get better and now he is."

Joey hugged him and he said, "Yes, god does work in mysterious ways. We only have to believe and sometimes our prayers are answered." Then Mokie looked at the others and he said, "My brother's getting better."

Everyone there all told Mokie that they were glad, then Joshua walked over and he said, "Me glad too." Mokuba smiled at him and he said, "Thank you."

So today, there was a beautiful wedding and a miracle all on the same day. Bakura and Ryou were going to stay in Tokyo while Joey took his new bride on their honeymoon.

Joshua wanted to know why he couldn't go too, and his momma said, "Honey, I want to spend some time along with your daddy, but when we come back, daddy is going to take you and me on a vacation."

Joshua ran over to Joey who picked him up and Josh asked, "Where are we going?"

Joey chuckled and said, "Well while your mommy and I are away, we'll think of someplace that is really good, alright."

Josh kissed Joey and as Jillian came over, he kissed her too and said, "Alright."

And they lived happily ever after, oh, Jillian did have twin boys two years after they were married and Josh loves being the big brother…

THE END..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, Miss Taken, -shiroix3, TeeKay Kaiba, tommy2.0, animehpgurl and anyone else who read and reviewed this story. Thanks again..


End file.
